All's Fair in Love and War
by Nothing You Can Prove
Summary: After a disastrous Christmas party last year at Max and Chloe's house, Chloe, Max, Kate and Victoria decided it would be safer for everyone to hold it at Kate and Victoria's house this year. Hopefully, there will be less chance of a fire


**I was having a conversation with Burke 23 the other day and they suggested a possible Christmas story with Chloe and Max kissing under mistletoe at a party. Well, I kind of thought I'd do it but add my own spin on it and expand on it some more. I'm sure we will all be getting in on that mistletoe making out.**

 **Anyway, here is a little something to get you in the Christmassy mood, I feel like its acceptable to start thinking about it now.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

This year, we are round Victoria and Kate's house for Christmas. Last year, we were at mine and Chloe's house and let's just say it nearly ended up in flames. Someone, not mentioning any names, thought it would be a good idea to put metal foil in the microwave. You can imagine how that turned out. That same someone is currently downing drinks as if there is no tomorrow. If she doesn't slow down, it's going to get messy, and it'll be me who cleans it up.

'Maaaaaaxx…'

Chloe stumbles up to me.

 _She looks out of it._

'That impish look scares me.'

Chloe smirks and holds out some mistletoe.

'Are you serious?'

She smirks at me.

'Hella serious.'

 _I'm not going to be that easy. Chloe's going to have to work for it._

'You've got to catch me first.'

I run as fast as I can, but Chloe is faster. She jumps on me, knocking me to the floor. She lays on top of me.

'Ouch. There was no need to be violent.'

Chloe leans her face close to mine.

'You were the one who was being awkward. This could have all been prevented if you had just kissed me the first time. So…can I get my reward now?'

 _I guess fair is fair._

'Come here.'

I pull Chloe down. The first time, Chloe completely misses and kisses my chin.

'Oops, missed.'

'You need to work on your aim.'

Finally, after a few attempts, she manages to find my lips. The kiss is sloppy, but I don't mind. Chloe deepens the kiss, causing me to moan slightly. I can feel a hand creep up my top.

'Ugh, get a room you two. Save it for later.'

Chloe flips Victoria off.

'Fuck off, Icky Vicky.'

Chloe whispers in my ear, I can smell the alcohol on her breath. Her words are slurred slightly.

'Yo, Mad Max, I have a secret to confess. I'm wearing mistletoe underwear too. You know what that means…'

Chloe winks and wiggles her eyebrows in a seductive manner, which really doesn't work. I giggle.

'I'll keep that in mind for later.'

Chloe's cheeks are flushed and she beams at me.

'You'd better.'

Kate walks over to us. She looks at Chloe worriedly.

'Is she ok?'

Chloe suddenly stands up and launches herself at Kate, nearly knocking her to the floor.

'How is my cute Marshmallow doing? Give me a kiss.'

Kate manages to steady herself. I shake my head, smiling and get up. Kate blushes slightly.

'Ok, but only on the cheek.'

Chloe looks at Kate mischievously.

'Which one?'

The blush on Kate's cheeks intensifies.

'I'm only messing with you.'

Chloe leans in and kisses Kate gently on the cheek. I can hear a disgusted noise from behind us. Victoria looks at Chloe scornfully. In retaliation, Chloe puts on a taunting expression.

'Are you worried I'm going to steal your girl, Chase?'

Victoria rolls her eyes.

'Hardly.'

 _Chloe does love winding Victoria up. She always has._

'Are we feeling left out, Icky Vicky? Come here. There's enough of me to go around.'

Victoria's eyes widen in shock.

'Don't you dare, Price.'

Chloe's eyes twinkle with mischief.

 _One thing you should never do is challenge Chloe, something I learnt the hard way._

'I dare.'

Chloe bounds over to Victoria. Victoria tries to run, but Chloe is too quick for her. They both fall onto the couch.

'Price, what the…?'

Chloe tries to kiss Victoria, but Victoria fends her off.

'Come on Icky Vicky. It's Christmas. Marshmallow let me kiss her, why can't you?'

Kate cuts in quickly, her cheeks red.

'It was only on the cheek.'

Victoria tries desperately to escape.

 _Chloe just can't help herself._

'Get off me right now!'

'Make me.'

 _Oh Victoria, when will you learn? You can't best Chloe Price. She has a one track mind. I guess I can bail you out this time._

'Alright Chloe. I think you have tormented her enough now.'

Chloe looks up at me.

'Fine.'

She gets up off of Victoria.

'You're lucky Super Max is here.'

Victoria stares daggers at Chloe, straightening her hair.

'And you're lucky its Christmas. If you had pulled that at any other time, I would have made you're life unbearable.'

Chloe holds her hands up.

'Whoa, down girl.'

Victoria looks as if she is about to explode. Kate glances over and quickly walks up to Victoria and gives her a quick kiss. That seems to calm Victoria down. Her once angry expression dissipates into one of gentle adoration. A genuine smile forms on her face. Her eyes become soft and are filled with devotion.

 _It's amazing the effect Kate has on her. I'm still not used to seeing Victoria like this. I'm used to the derisive looks and smug grin, not the tender smiles and loving stares she gives when Kate is around. It's kind of cute._

'I think we had better go before Chloe causes anymore trouble. Plus it's getting pretty late.'

Kate walks up to me and gives me a hug.

'It was great having you over. It was even better not having the house nearly burn down like last year.'

I grin.

'Tell me about it. I think there is still a burn mark on the floor. Chloe got a rug to cover it up, but it looks highly suspicious.'

Kate smiles.

'Have a good Christmas, Max. We'll see you in the New Year.'

'You too. Thanks for having us, and for putting up with Chloe.'

Kate giggles.

'Maaaaaaax, don't talk shit about me behind my back.'

Chloe runs over to Kate, picking her up and spins her around.

'Marshmallow, how am I ever going to survive not seeing you until next year?'

Kate squeals.

'Chloe…'

Victoria clears her throat and strides over to me.

'Have a good Christmas, Max. Try to keep Price out of trouble.'

I hold out my arms.

'Come on. Can't I get a hug?'

Victoria rolls her eyes, but I can see she is trying to suppress a smile.

'Fine, but only because you started begging.'

 _She is always the same, the ultimate tsundere._

She awkwardly places her arms around me.

'Look after yourself, ok? And don't burn the house down. Otherwise you'd both probably end up living here for a while, and I think I might actually kill Price after a few hours.'

Chloe walks over with Kate.

'Not if I killed you first.'

She grabs Kate.

'Hug Hijack!'

She envelopes all of us with her arms, squeezing tight. For once, Victoria doesn't protest.

'Chloe…I c…can't breathe.'

She lets go of us all and grins.

'Sorry, I got carried away.'

'When don't you?'

We both walk to the door and exit. Kate and Victoria stand by the door waving at us. Kate is leaning her head against Victoria's shoulder, Victoria has one arm around Kate.

 _Well, don't they look adorable?_

…

As we walk down the street, Chloe start singing at the top of her voice. We get some interesting looks from passers-by.

'God Chloe, you are so drunk.'

She stops abruptly and leans on me, nearly causing me to fall over.

'God Max, you are so not drunk.'

Her chin rests on the top of my head.

'Well Chloe, someone has to make sure you get home safely. It's cold and I need my human hot water bottle.'

Chloe gently pushes me.

'I'm glad that's the only reason you want to get me home.'

'Well, there might be some other reasons.'

Chloe suddenly stumbles away.

 _What is she doing? Sometimes it's best not to ask. I'm surprised she can still walk._

I continue down the street.

 _She'll come back soon. She's like a puppy, wandering off, but she always comes back._

I feel something cold hit the back of my head. It runs down my back. I turn around to see Chloe doubled over in laughter.

'Hey no fair. Attacking an unarmed civilian.'

Chloe struggles for breath.

'Oh man. You should have seen your face. You had better get armed quickly then. All's fair in love and war my dear Max.'

She flashes me a brief smile and grabs another pile of snow, expertly crafting it into a ball and throws it at me. I dodge out of the way this time.

'You have to do better than that, Chloe.'

 _Two can play at this game._

I take some snow from beside me. I hide behind a corner, waiting for the opportune moment. Chloe tries to sneak over to me, failing miserably. She sticks out like a sore thumb. I take aim and throw. It misses.

 _Damn it. Wait, I have an idea._

I hold out my hand and rewind.

This time, the snowball hits Chloe right in the face.

 _Score one for Max. This is the only correct way to use my powers._

Chloe clumsily rubs the snow off of her face. She holds out her arms.

'Are you serious, Max? You usually can't throw worth shit.'

She looks at me in disbelief. I smirk at her.

'It's snow joke.'

She rolls her eyes at me.

'That was so bad, Max. Don't quit your day job.'

Chloe's face suddenly registers realisation.

'Wait a second. Did you use your rewind powers?'

I look around innocently.

'Powers? What powers?'

She pouts.

'You so did. Cheater.'

 _That's rich coming from Chloe._

'Hey, I'm not the one who usually plays dirty. I have to take every advantage I can.'

Chloe sighs.

'Ok, let's call a truce. I'm freezing my ass off here.'

She saunters back over to me and wraps herself around me. She points.

'Whoa, look at all the pretty lights.'

She staggers over towards them, a transfixed look on her face. She turns to me, giving me a grin.

'You know what, Max?'

 _Here we go. What words of wisdom will come from Chloe's mouth?_

'What?'

She smiles at me charmingly.

'They aren't as pretty as you.'

 _Chloe always becomes such a romantic sap when she is drunk, not that I mind._

'Uh-huh.'

Chloe's hand finds mine, our fingers intertwine.

'Max, you're the only gift I could ever need.'

I shake my head, smiling.

'And you say I'm a dork.'

She squeezes my hand.

'That's because you are.'

* * *

 **So, this was just a little Christmas present from me. Have a super Christmas and see you soon.**


End file.
